deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimentio vs Mimi vs O'Chunks vs Mr. L
Description Get ready for a battle royale between the Super Paper Mario most lovable minions. Who will be worthy to take on the Count himself!!! Who will be the ultimate hencheman?!?? Interlude Wiz: Paper Mario, an iconic RPG title that had so many lovable characters. Boomstick: But when it comes to the most memorable characters of the franchise lets take a look at the one game in the series that wasn't an RPG. Looking into Super Paper Mario we've found characters worthy of a death battle royale. Wiz: What we are talking about Count Bleck's most trusted baddies. Like Dimentio Master of dimensions or Mr. L the mysterious vigilante who looks strangely familiar. Boomstick: Wiz you left out the fan favorites like Mimi that creepy green spider lady. Or O'Chunks the delightfully dimwitted yet strong as ever baddie bouncer. Wiz: Really, their the fan favorites. Boomstick: Well my fan favorites. Boomstick: Anyway he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle. Dimentio Wiz: Master of Dimensions, Prince of chaos, Dimentio left an everlasting impressions on fans of Mario everywhere. Dimentio is the right hand man and magician of the devious Count Bleck who plans to destroy the worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart. Boomstick: Don't you mean the chaos emeralds Wiz. Wiz: No I don't think so. Boomstick: I think you do. Wiz: Whatever Boomstick. Dimentio's main method of attack are magical projectiles he can make and throw at enemies. He can make multiple or just one to throw at enemies. Boomstick: Just like Paper Mario he can travel between dimensions. Dimentio can also teleport, clone himself as many times as he fricken wants to, and can move very fast while floating in the air. Wiz: His clones can also attack you with projectiles and move as he does. He can also do his multi-boxed attack where he summons a ton of boxes to trap enemies in and if you get trapped in one he makes fire ignite the box and burn foes. Not only that but he can also summon little smiling and moving platforms that can fire projectiles at foes that used in the final fight. Boomstick: And if you didn't think that is cool then you are a dull person. But Dimentio can also turn into his final form with the power of the chaos heart and Luigi. In his final form he can make his fists grow and crush enemies like a bug, jump into the air and stop on them, target foes and do a super jump, have the smiling platforms target enemies and rapidly fire projectiles and he's totally invincible in the form. Holy Crap. Wiz: Technically no, he has been defeated in his final form with the powers of the pure hearts. Dimentio is very cunning and persuasive. He is very good at manipulating and using his charisma to get what he wants. Boomstick: He is so good at manipulating that spoilers, he fooled both the Mario bros and count bleck into thinking he was on either of their sides in order to gain ultimate supremacy and almost destroy all dimensions. He is truly fricken awesome. He even sent the Mario bros to hell just by trapping them in a box at flip side. Not even Bowser could do that. Wiz: Yes Boomstick Dimentio did send them to hell only for them to get the pure hearts to defeat the count for him. He is also so good at persuasion that he can plant a seed in anyone's head too completely mind control them. The dumber a person is the faster the mind control seed blooms into a hypo-sprout and the smarter a person is the longer it takes to sprout. Boomstick: MIND CONTROL, ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME. Dimentio and Comrade Black need to get together some time and plan to take over the world or something using hypnosis. Wiz: Dimentio is so powerful that he has created his own dimension that enhances his power and has even took down ancient creatures with just a flick of his wrist like Frack-Tail the dragon. Dimentio talks mysteriously in a combination of threatening and creepy. Somethings he says are plain insane or crazy but he is always 100% dead serious even if he doesn't sound like it. Boomstick: He even can transport anybody he wants into any dimension. Tell me again how this guy lost to the Mario Brothers. Wiz: Well Dimentio can get cocky sometimes and miss look a few flaws like helping the Mario bros get the Pure heart to defeat Count Bleck would also give them the ability to defeat him with the Chaos heart. Or that his dimension enhances his power by 256% and also his enemies power by 256%. Never the less Dimentio is still the pleaser of crowds and even when he is defeated everything still goes his way. Dimentio: And so I strike, like an unseen dodge ball in an echoing gymnasium. Mimi Wiz: Count Bleck's perfect plan to destroy all worlds and create new ones couldn't be complete without some female help. Boomstick: And that female help came to be known as Nastasia. Wiz: Well yes but were focusing on Mimi today for the death battle. Mimi is the undercover agent and master of disguise for the dark lord Count Bleck. Boomstick: She can transform into any form she wants to take on, can teleport, and she has an outfit for ever single occasion and meeting. She also can turn into a creepy ass looking spider thing through the power of the exorcist. Wiz: That's her true Mimi form Boomstick. In that form she can climb up and around walled areas, shoot rupees from her skin, and do a rupee wave attack were rupees pop up and leave the screen in a wave form that anyone would need to block to not get damage by it. Boomstick: She can also just become a head with rupees coming out of all four sides and bounce around the screen to try and damage foes. Even as a creepy spider she can follow enemies by teleportation. Mimi can also some how flip into the 3rd dimension too like Dimentio and Paper Mario. If both she and Dimentio can do it why is it so special for Paper Mario. Wiz: Because he's the hero. Boomstick: I guess that's a totally credible reason. Wiz: Mimi also has other attacks up her sleeves. She can form a rupee circle around her and float in the are making it hard to touch her. She an launch rupees from the circle around her in that attack and can also summon rupees out of thin air to appear and fall on top of enemies. Boomstick: Is she wearing any sleeves anyway Wiz. Anyway she must be good at her impersonations because she doesn't just look the part but does the persons voice accurate enough not to raise suspicion. Wiz: She is a master at her work even if she doesn't look the part. Mimi can be very easily angered sometimes and is very manipulative in what she does. She may even look very happy but we'll never know what shes thinking. Mimi though is very charming and hard working in helping out the count. She even delayed Mario and friends from saving the ninja world of 100 and with that the world died away. When defeated Mimi explodes and returns to her regular form where she can escape. Boomstick: And when they had returned to the fallen world they had the terrible pleasure to be punished by Mr. L. Wiz: Boomstick were not on him yet. Boomstick: Can't we do him next. Wiz: No next is O'Chunk's. Anyway Mimi is one of the more mysterious and clever enemies of the mario universe and as we see during Dimentio's final attack that she would do anything to follow and serve the count. Boomstick: Wait whats with her and rupees. Wiz: Nobody will ever now Boomstick. Mimi: Gee, lookee here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Merlee imposter... She's actually the faithful servant of Count Bleck, master impersonator Mimi! O'Chunk's Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales